


Little Touches

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lots of Touching, M/M, mallory is so done, no this is not about sex you dirty minded animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus usually tries to avoid touching people. But, as it seems, that isn't the way it is with TJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration found me at a nutrition class so I wrote. And yes, I was dragged to a nutrition class. 
> 
> But, hedgehogs, if you were expecting smut, you were mistaken. I rarely write smut. I specialize in fluff and angst, so enjoy the smidge of angst that may or may not be hidden in here.

Magnus usually tries to avoid touching people. But, as it seems, that isn't the way it is with TJ.

He would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on TJ. It was something he tried to ignore but, as anyone knows, avoiding a crush is difficult. 

It started with little touches. Magnus always found an excuse to fix TJ’s curly hair (“It was a bit wild”) or brush something off TJ’s jacket (“There was blood on it”). 

But Magnus wasn’t the only one guilty of it. TJ also found reasons to touch Magnus, whether it was patting his shoulder before going off to bed at night or pushing him gently after a joke.

* * *

 

Sometimes, it was harder for either of them to hide their intentions. One afternoon, Magnus and TJ decided to spend some time in Midgard. It was summer, and the streets were crowded. Magnus subconsciously grabbed TJ’s hand. 

“Magnus,” TJ said. 

“Yeah?” Magnus turned him. 

“Why are you holding my hand?” TJ asked. 

Magnus looked down, realizing that he had grabbed TJ’s hand. “Oh,” he mumbled, his face turning slightly pink. “I just didn't want to get separated,” he said slightly louder, looking back up. 

“Oh."

Magnus let out a quiet breath of relief, and they continued walking, still holding hands.

* * *

 

After that, Magnus was more careful. But TJ wasn't. Magnus noticed, but he didn't say anything. His touches became more bold too.

Mallory and Halfborn were starting to notice too.  The two of them were at dinner with their hall mates. They were sitting together, talking about that day’s training. 

Magnus was talking to TJ when the latter teen said, “Your necklace is a bit off-center.”

“It is?” Magnus asked. Usually his necklace, the one that held his sword, Jack, was an afterthought, concerning how it actually looked. 

“Yeah, I'll just fix it,” TJ replied. He reached over to fix the necklace, his fingertips grazing Magnus’ neck. Magnus was sure his face was more than a bit red. When TJ looked up, it was clear to see that his cheeks were a bit pink. 

“Thanks,” Magnus said, looking away. 

“No problem,” TJ mumbled, removing his hands from the necklace. 

Mallory, who had been silently watching the whole ideal, mumbled something under her breath. She stood up suddenly.

“Can't you two idiots just admit it?” she asked angrily, her eyes flitting between the two. The other einherjar, if surprised by this, gave little indication. 

“Admit what?” TJ asked, looking less shocked than Magnus, who seemed quite taken off guard. 

“That you two like each other.” Mallory said it as if it were quite obvious (which it was), rolling her eyes. 

Magnus, who was still shocked, managed to reply quietly with, “What?"

“I said, you idiot, can't you two see that you like each other?” Mallory said, sitting back down. “I don't know why I even bother.” 

The rest of dinner went by with an awkward silence having fallen over the table, especially concerning Magnus and TJ. They ate with little conversation, half-heartedly listening to the welcoming of new einherjar. Mallory seemed a bit guilty as she ate her bread.

Dinner soon finished, and they headed back to their suites. 

Magnus was walking towards his when TJ stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, turning around.

“Can we talk?” TJ asked him. “Not here in the hall, but somewhere.” 

“We can go into my room,” Magnus suggested. TJ nodded, and Magnus opened the door to his room. 

The two of them sat on the couch in the living room. 

“Well?” Magnus prompted, leaning back into the arm of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Mallory wasn't wrong. I do like you. And not in the friend way. I do like you in the friend way but I mean in a different way. In the romantic way. I didn't want to tell you because I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way and-” TJ was interrupted by Magnus leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He stopped talking.

“Don't worry. I like you too, TJ.”

He smiled, and Magnus thought,  _ no more excuses. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kidding. There was no angst. Only smitten einherjar. (I like to use that word. It's fun to say. And I have a reason to say it.)


End file.
